


The Protector

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Ares is kind of a good guy, Bottom!Percy, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nico and Percy are bros, School Bullies, Shounen-ai, Slash, Violence, but don't tell him I said that, cheerleader!Aphrodite, homophobes, jock!Ares, when the gods get bored they attend High School apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson is not weak. And that is kind of the problem, isn't it? He can hardly attack a mortal the way he fights monsters. Even if that mortal is a mean, homophobe bully. Besides, he just changed schools after the Giant War - AGAIN - and he doesn't want to be thrown out - AGAIN. So he keeps his head low and ignores the bullies.<br/>What he didn't expect however were the quarterback and the captain of the cheerleaders, better known to him as Ares and Aphrodite. So when a god grows bored, he attends high school again, huh?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Protector

Title: The Protector – Even If Not Wanted

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; somewhere post Son of Neptune

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, homophobes, school bullies, violence

Main Pairing: Arercy

Side Pairings: Ares/Aphrodite, Piper/Annabeth (mentioned), Paul/Sally (mentioned)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Ares, Aphrodite, Nico di Angelo

Own Characters: a bunch of bullying jocks and bitchy cheerleaders

Summary: Thanks to Hera's genius plan of putting Percy to sleep for months, he got kicked out of school, once again. So now he has to find his place in a new school, starting as the lone outsider as always. Being picked on by the 'cool' kids. Until he finds himself a very surprising protector. What's the deal with the quarterback and the head cheerleader?

 

**The Protector**

_ Even If Not Wanted _

 

Percy sighed irritated.

Life had been pretty good in his last school. He had Paul and Rachel. Well, then Rachel had to stand true to her deal with her father and change schools. But still, there was Paul watching out for him. Though even Paul couldn't do anything about them throwing Percy out. Because who misses nearly an entire year of school without a reason was no longer wanted there. And Percy couldn't go up to them and say 'Hey, I got kidnapped by a crazy goddess who put me to sleep for a few months and then I had to train with wolves!'. So he nodded obediently and left the school grounds.

Not only did he have to change schools, no he also had to repeat the school year.

And his new school sucked.

He had not made a single friend. Not that he wanted to though. The first time he made friends with someone at school, said friend turned out to be a satyr. The second time, his very mortal friend got pulled into their godly mess and in the end turned into the oracle. No, he wouldn't endanger anyone else. So he rather stayed to himself. And it wasn't like he had no friends at all. He IMed both camps frequently, checking in on their progress concerning the plan to take out the giants. And Nico dropped by often enough too, whenever he found the time to do so at least (and Percy honestly didn't want to know what else the son of Hades was up to).

Though miming the loner was not making him very popular. He got picked on by the jocks and even by the cheerleaders – the latter more so because he ignored their flirting. And that was another reason why the jocks picked on him because he got more attention from the pretty girls than they did but he still ignored them. Heaving a sigh, he closed his locker and stared at the bright pink 'fag' that was sprayed all over the door. Just because he wasn't interested in their cheerleaders. Someone had to explain those jocks to him, seriously! They wouldn't be pleased with him if he did indeed flirt back or even go out with one of the cheerleaders, but they were all protective bastards when he didn't. Everything was a reason for them to pick on him and he hated it.

If he would at least be plain, then the girls wouldn't have taken an interest in him and the boys wouldn't have noticed him that much either. But he knew he was good looking. His eyes, his hair, his body. And the black and dark clothes he bought when he had last been shopping with Nico and Rachel gave him such a bad boy attitude. Which was what made him even more interesting for the girls. And at first the boys had stayed away from him because of that. He wasn't weak and he also didn't look weak so they were clever enough to not mess with him. But then one guy started picking on him and once the others noticed that Percy didn't fight back, he was their new main-target.

“What's our favorite fag doing today?”, snickered someone behind him.

He sighed again and ignored the voice. Just because he wasn't interested in the slutty cheerleaders and because the only person anyone had ever seen him with was Nico (the Ghost Prince had gotten quite protective of him once he had first shown up with a black eye and thus the son of Hades often made sure to pick Percy up from school), was reason enough for them to assume that he was gay. He was bisexual, but that was beside the point (slutty cheerleaders who threw themselves at everyone were just not his type, that had nothing to do with him preferring men or anything). It was none of their business and it certainly was not a reason to pick on him.

He had talked to Annabeth about it while the blonde and her girlfriend had last been over for a visit and the daughter of Aphrodite had beaten her to the answer and said he should just ignore them. Annabeth agreed wholeheartedly with Piper. If he would ignore them, they would eventually stop and get bored. But it seemed those guys were very patiently.

The only good thing, at least he supposed it was a good thing, was that he had not yet met the quarterback and the head-cheerleader. They were something like the golden couple of the school and the cheerleaders and the jocks followed them like obedient little puppies. Or at least that was what he had heard about them. So if they decided that insults and damaging his property weren't enough anymore, then this would certainly become worse than Tartarus. Some of the jock already had started to push him around or rough him up a bit. Nothing worse than a bruise or a black eye until now though. And as far as he had heard around the campus, the quarterback was more than violent and never missed an opportunity to pick a fight. Though since he and his girlfriend were the favorites of the principal, they never got into any trouble about it. Probably the reason why they got away with missing the first three weeks of the school year because of 'vacation'.

The air was knocked out of him as he ran into someone. Cursing slightly, he hoped that it had been a nerd. Because the nerds were still afraid of him due to his body built. Looking up he noticed that he had no such luck. His favorite jock, the broadest of them all, stared down at him in disgust.

“Watch it, fag”, growled the guy.

“He probably just wanted to feel you up close”, giggled one of the cheerleaders, throwing a heated glare down at him as if she meant to say 'you deserve the following beating for ignoring my beauty'.

“You think so?”, grunted the jock, now looking even more disgusted than before.

The shift in the air was undeniable, even other students could feel it and edged closer so watch. Percy didn't even bother standing up from the floor. It would only result in a punch in his face anyway. So instead he settled for staring up at the jock in boredom.

“Little shit, not even afraid of me”, hissed the jock now really annoyed.

The guy grabbed Percy at his collar and lifted him off the ground with such ease that for a split second even the hero of Olympus was surprised. Though that surprise vanished when his back connected hard with the next wall. Instead of crying and begging – the reaction the jocks always aimed for but were until now every time disappointed – he stared at him with cold eyes. The wolf look made the bully shudder. And even more angry. Percy groaned in pain when he was thrown onto the floor again, the bystanders making room for him to slide a bit through the hall before he hit someone's legs. He didn't have to look up to know that it was another jock, the gasps and whispers of the other students were indication enough for that.

“You worthless little cocksucker, get off his shoes!”, ordered the jock.

His shoes? Whose shoes? Percy blinked a few times and stared at the floor, trying to force the world into stopping with it's stupid spinning.

“How dare you soil our quarterback with your... your... gayness!”, screeched the cheerleader.

Oh. His shoes. Figures. The first day the quarterback was back at school and he was practically thrown at him like a gift. Someone else to pick on him, how wonderful. He heard the other jock coming at him again and then he felt someone kicking him in the ribs. A honestly shocked gasp was what confused him enough to look up. He licked the blood from his split lip and stared at the golden couple. The cheerleader was beautiful – truly beautiful, not like most of those cheerleaders here that wore more make-up than clothes – with flowing, golden hair and ice-blue eyes. She had one hand clasped over her mouth and stared down at him wide-eyed. The boy next to her really filled his Letterman jacket out good, with strong, broad muscles. He was mouthwatering, his abs were easy to guess through the tight, white shirt, one arm wrapped around his girlfriend's waist, the other hand slowly pulling the sunglasses back some so he could stare down at the boy to his feet.

“I said get up, fag!”, growled the other jock and kicked Percy once more.

“Enough now”, interrupted the quarterback with a final and deep voice.

“What?”, asked the jock confused, though then obviously concluding that his 'boss' wanted some fun of his own so the guy grabbed Percy on his collar again and lifted him up to eye-level. “That's right, you haven't met our newest addition to the school yet! Our very own faggy punching ball.”

The jock snickered amused by his own words and presented Percy to the couple as if he waited for his captain to punch him in the face. The demi-god blinked a few times and then closed his eyes, also waiting to the fist to connect with his face once he noticed how the quarterback was flexing his hand. The fist did connect with a jaw. Just not with his. He blinked again, this time very surprised, and turned to look at his tormentor, who was laying on the floor, holding his jaw.

“I did say enough, didn't I?”, growled the quarterback. “Don't touch him.”

Percy frowned at the odd jock for a moment, though soft hands on his ribs redirected his attention to the head cheerleader, the pretty blonde touching his aching side, making him hiss in pain.

“Don't touch him, Aphrodite! He's a fag!”, yelped the screechy cheerleader from earlier.

“Oh, shut up, Shirley”, grunted the head cheerleader irritated. “Gayness it not a sickness you can get from touching someone.”

“A... Aphrodite...”, repeated Percy slowly and took a closer look at the girl.

“Ares, love, I think he has a concussion. He's looking all dizzy”, hummed the cheerleader.

The quarterback grunted and lifted Percy into his arms bridal-style. Though before he turned to go to the infirmary, he threw a last dirty glance at his fellow jock.

“What did I tell you about beating those who are already laying on the ground? It's cheap and only for losers”, spat the very strong quarterback disgusted.

“A... Ares... Aphrodite...”, muttered the son of Poseidon beside himself. “Must have hit my head...”

“Don't stutter around, punk. It's not attractive”, grunted Ares and carried him to the infirmary.

Once inside, the War God sat down on the bed and placed Percy in his lap. Finally taking in the whole situation, the demi-god blushed hard and tried to stand up.

“My, Percy”, whispered Aphrodite worried as she closed the door behind herself. “What's wrong with you? This guy had you!”

“Are you... for real...?”, asked Percy skeptically and looked from one to the other. “I mean... You don't go to this school... You're...”

“I'm Aphrodite Gutherz and this is Ares Krieg, we're German transfer students since last year”, grinned the head cheerleader mischievously.

“What is the meaning of this...?”, blinked the son of Poseidon and shook his head. “Don't you gods have anything else to do...?”

“Well”, drawled the goddess of love and shrugged. “The war was over and we were bored so we thought we'd spike our relationship a bit by going to high school. Those whole jock-cheerleader-romances are so sweet in today's television that I wanted to try it. And don't I look amazing?”

As if to prove her point, she whirled around. Showing her curvy body in the short uniform. Percy nodded his head slowly, still not quite sure if he had a concussion and was only dreaming.

“What would interest me more is why you just laid there like a weakling”, spat Ares disgusted. “You could have beaten Jordan with your hands tied behind your back. What was that about?”

“I don't... I don't hurt mortals”, muttered Percy and stared at his hands in his lap. “If I loose my temper in a fight for even a split second, I may snap his neck. I won't risk that. I'd rather receive a punch than having something like that on my consciousness.”

“You're too good to be true”, sighed Aphrodite and shook her head.

Since he was still staring at his hands, he was missing the look the two gods exchanged. The goddess of love smirked nearly wicked at her lover, who gave her a rather disbelieving look before snorting and nodding in agreement. Then the cheerleader turned to the door.

“Ares will take care of you”, giggled Aphrodite. “I'm sure he'll take _very good_ care of you. I go and inform our teacher that you'll be missing for the next subject.”

Frowning at her, the demi-god watched her leave the infirmary again.

“You're stupid, punk”, growled the godly quarterback irritated.

“They don't call me seaweed brain for nothing”, chuckled Percy awkwardly, trying to lighten the mood. “Uh... Would you mind letting go of me...?”

Ares grunted and shoved the teen from his lap. This feeling of loss that shot through Percy's being was odd and foreign to him. He had enjoyed the warmth and protection from the god.

“Here. Drink”, ordered the War God and offered him a flask of nectar.

“Thank you”, mumbled the son of Poseidon and drank.

“If they bother you again, just tell me”, muttered Ares.

Percy raised one eyebrow and chuckled amused at that. “What? Are you worried for my safety? Believe me, they're not as strong as they think they are. I can handle it.”

“This was not a request”, growled the god annoyed. “If they bother you again, you will tell me.”

“Why?”, pressed the Sea Prince curiously.

“Because I will smash everyone who dares touching you again!”, exclaimed the god loudly.

There was an angry fire in his eyes, a fire that promised death, destruction and war to everyone who dared to object the god. Percy gulped at the furious look. A voice in the back of his head told him that if he didn't distract Ares, the god would storm out there and rip Jordan apart.

“So... You like me...?”, hummed the son of Poseidon cheekily and bit his lips to suppress a smile.

“No”, grunted Ares with a dark glare. “I despise your mere existence.”

“Nearly convinced me there”, grinned Percy and tilted his head. “But why would you be bothered by me getting bullied then?”

“Because, punk”, growled the god of war and pressed Percy into the mattress, leaning over him with his hands on each side of the teen's head. “No one is allowed to hurt you aside from me.”

“Possessive much?”, laughed the son of Poseidon amused, trying to play his blush down.

“Yes”, hissed Ares, a fire of completely different origin burning in his eyes as he leaned down and kissed the smaller boy hard and fierce. “ _Mine_.”

Percy panted hard and gave his fight against his blush up, gaping at the god. “What was that...?”

“You heard me, punk”, snorted Ares. “You're mine. And no one is allowed to hurt what's mine.”

“Your girlfriend leaves the room for five minutes and you already look for the next fuck?”, grunted the teen slightly disgusted and pushed the god off.

“What do you think why she left the room, _seaweed brain_?”, muttered the war god and shook his head. “She's the goddess of love. She always knows about such things.”

“Such things...?”, repeated Percy and stared at the god with a 'say it or I'm out of here'-look.

“I like you”, the god made it sound like it hurt him to say it. “What do you think why Aphrodite and I are living a _high school_ phantasy at the moment? Because I can't get you out of my fucking head! You beat me, you even beat Kronos. You're strong. You make me want to bend you over whenever you open your mouth for one of your stupid, disrespectful comments! The way you stood up to me at Camp Jupiter! Even without your memories, you were just... you. That disrespectful brat that needs to be taught a lesson.”

“And here I thought you played the role of the jock and not of the teacher”, chuckled Percy.

“Don't provoke me, punk”, warned Ares irritated.

“Why? What are you going to do if I provoke you?”, hummed the son of Poseidon curiously and licked his lips. “Going to kiss me again then?”

The War God snorted at that and pushed the boy back against the bed, attacking his mouth once more, though this time he also tugged on the teen's clothes. Percy gasped into the kiss as he felt Ares opening his pants. A blush spread over the demi-god's cheeks.

“What are you doing?!”, exclaimed the son of Poseidon once they parted.

Though it seemed Ares had only interrupted their kiss to get rid of their shirts. Percy licked his lips in want as he saw the hard muscles of the god in front of him. Though he got pulled out of his phantasies when Ares also got rid of Percy's pants and boxer-shorts.

“What does it look like?”, snorted the god of war. “Spread your legs.”

“Straight to the point”, muttered the demi-god. “Your girlfriend is the goddess of love – didn't she teach you anything about being romantic?”

“What do you think why she is my girlfriend?”, snickered Ares. “Because she is sick of all those softies bringing her roses and chocolate. Because she wants a real man who takes what he wants. And now spread your legs.”

Percy gulped and obeyed. He would later say that he only did so because of the heat of the moment, but right now his brain was as good as dead, the only input it provided was 'wantwantwant'.

“I'm going to claim you now”, whispered the war god, lifting Percy's legs to place them on his shoulder. “Because you're _mine_.”

The Sea Prince hissed in pain as the god penetrated him, though a rough and passionate kiss soon distracted him from it. Percy panted hard when they broke for air once Ares was seated balls deep within him. The god leaned in some and licked the tears from his cheeks.

“Mine, you hear me?”, murmured Ares, kissing Percy's jawline down to his neck. “And if they ever dare to touch you again, I will beat them to a bloody pulp, mortals or not. You're mine.”

The broad hands wandered down the teen's torso, nearly tenderly stroking the slightly yellow spot where Jordan had kicked him earlier. The fire of hatred flamed in Ares' eyes again. And Percy started to find that quite cute actually. The god was really possessive.

“Stop talking, start moving”, ordered the son of Poseidon with a glare.

Ares grunted in answer and did as he was told. The bed squealed beneath the movement while Percy was getting fucked like never before. He bit the backside of his hand hard to suppress the moans and other sounds that wanted to spill from his lips. But the walls were thin. And the last thing he wanted was for the school's nurse to come inside and find them. They rutted like that for what felt like eternity to the teen, Ares taking him hard but still managing to be mindful of his injuries. Until finally the god came deep within the boy. Percy moaned at the foreign feeling of being filled with cum and ejaculated himself, spraying his seed onto his own stomach.

“Wow...”, was the first thing Percy felt able to say after another ten minutes.

Ares grinned down at him in satisfaction as if he wanted to say 'What were you expecting from the best?', the god was clever enough to stay silent. Instead he pulled out and collapsed next to the boy on the bed, pulling Percy close so the teen could rest his head on the god's shoulder.

“We still got ten minutes until lunch break. I'll wake you”, murmured Ares and kissed his forehead.

 

/break\

 

Percy bit his lips as he looked around the halls. Yesterday had been fun, but that was it. Right? He didn't have any classes with Aphrodite or Ares today and now the day was over and he had seen neither of them at all. Sighing slightly, he wrapped his arms around his torso. It was surprisingly fresh today and he still needed to walk home. If only he had brought a jacket...

“Watch it, fag”, snickered Jordan as he bumped into Percy's shoulder outside the school.

The son of Poseidon heaved a sigh and prepared himself mentally for what was about to come.

“Didn't I tell you to leave him alone?”, growled a voice from behind him and within a split second, he found himself pushed behind someone, just to bump into another body.

“You alright, Percy?”, whispered Aphrodite with a worried frown.

Percy nodded slowly and watched how Jordan received another hook to the chin from his quarterback, one hard enough to knock him against some of his jock-buddies, who all now gaped at their captain in shock, the cheerleaders whispering behind their backs at that.

“I'll say it once. And only once”, exclaimed Ares loudly, getting the attention of the jocks, cheerleaders and some bystanders easily. “I don't care who you pick on or if you push the nerds around, but if anyone on this school ever lays a single finger on Percy Jackson, then he or she will regret it with a few broken bones! Am I clear?”

Jordan held his bleeding nose and nodded hastily. Ares grunted satisfied and turned around to his two lovers, noticing the slight goosebumps on Percy's arms. He shed his Letterman jacket and laid it over the Sea Prince's shoulders. Percy opened his mouth to say thank you, but found himself unable to say anything at all due to a tongue plunging his mouth. Sea-green eyes widened and he blushed hard at being kissed by the quarterback in front of the whole school. Ares' hands wandered down to rest on Percy's ass once they parted.

“And I _do_ mean laying a single finger on him, regardless of your intentions. He is _mine_.”

Figured that Ares was the jealous type. Percy bit his lips and tried to hide in the Letterman jacket. Aphrodite next to him giggled delighted at the display of dominance and possessiveness while she linked hands with Percy, showing the school that she very well knew what was going on.

“Lets get out of here”, grunted Ares, wrapping one arm around Percy's waist and the other around Aphrodite's waist with his lovers' hands linked behind his backs.

“I see that you found a pretty good solution for your bully-problem”, commented a voice from the shadows once they reached the streets.

Percy blushed and stared at the smirking Ghost Prince. Aphrodite and Ares reluctantly let go of the son of Poseidon since the teen stepped closer to his friend.

“What are you doing here, Nico?”, asked the flustered Sea Prince.

“Picking you up from school”, shrugged Nico before he snickered slightly. “Your mom said you were 'walking funny' yesterday and she was worried that one of your bullies did some real damage this time. Though now I suspect a completely different reason behind _that_...”

Percy blushed even brighter and it wasn't helping him any that Aphrodite was giggling like a school girl and Ares was looking as proud as possible. Nico rolled his eyes and grabbed Percy's arm.

“Come on, seaweed brain, your mom is waiting with dinner for us”, smirked the Ghost Prince.

“Oh!”, called Aphrodite after them as they entered the shadows. “Greet Sally from me! And tell her that we would love to come over for dinner sometime!”

Sure. Percy rolled his eyes. His mom and stepfather would have a fun day with his new... boyfriend, who was not only the quarterback of the football team but also the god of war, and with said boyfriend's girlfriend. He could practically see Nico in the shadows with a camera filming that dinner to show it to Clarisse, Rachel and Annabeth...

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
